


Degrees of Freedom

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Series: ColdFlashAtom [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Time, M/M, a mess of fucking, and, its a fucking mess, its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has a surprise for Ray and its something he never would have thought of in his wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Alternating point of view, I’m a terrible writer so I’ve labeled when the POV changes for your convenience. fuck I apologize. This comes before Tortured Souls and Flower Petals. Its an origin story of sorts.

**(Ray POV)**

 

Ray couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Not only was it astonishing and physically amazing, it was arousing and one of the best things Len had ever shown him. Ray had been working on suit repairs when Len had grabbed his arm and asked him if he wanted to see something cool. Ray had figured it would be a modification to Len’s cold gun (hence the pun), but instead of leading him outside, Len pulled him into his room. Inside Ray found a very naked and very horny Barry Allen. Ray hadn’t even known he was on the ship so Len must have snuck him on somehow. Barry was laying on Len’s bed on his back with his head tipped up toward the ceiling and had what Ray assumed was a vibrator up his ass. Ray was so entranced with the sight of Barry writhing and moaning on the bed that he didn’t realize that Len was stripping beside him until Len was crawling onto the bed behind Barry.

 

Len gripped the base of the vibe and slowly pulled it out. Barry whined at the loss but then Len quickly replaced it with his own cock and slammed into Barry without giving him time to adjust. Apparently Barry didn’t need it because instead of screaming, like Ray expected, he sobbed and begged Len for more. Instead Len pulled out and turned their bodies so Ray could get a good view of Len pounding Barry from the side. Ray could see everything from Len sliding back into Barry, slowly this time, to Barry’s expression of ecstasy as Len bottomed out inside him. 

 

Len thrust a few times and leaned forward to whisper something into Barry’s ear and Barry nodded. Len straightened to look at Ray and gestured for him to come closer. Ray walked forward until he was standing next to the bed. He couldn’t bring himself to actually get in the bed. He still didn’t know what was happening. Is this what Len wanted to show him? 

 

Then the noises Barry was making started to change, “Watch this,” Len groaned and started to thrust harder. Then it happened. At first it looked like a tremor but the it became more constant until Barry was vibrating in shudders at each slap of Len’s hips against his own. Ray had to look closer. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He knew that the lightning had sped up everything about Barry but he had no idea it sped up his very atoms. Ray wanted to touch Barry but he wasn’t sure if he had permission. Len had only said to watch, he said nothing about touching. Barry reached up to Len and pulled his face down to his with vibrating hands. Len kissed him sweetly in rough contrast to the pounding Barry was receiving. Len would probably tell him to leave soon anyway.

 

**(Len POV)**

Len gently breaks the kiss between himself and Barry, to turn his attention on Ray. 

“I knew you’d like it,” Len ignores the uncertainty on Ray’s face in favor of the awe and arousal. He reached out and grabbed Ray’s hand, slowly pulling it towards Barry’s cock, “It’s okay, you can touch him.” 

 

Len had stilled to grab Ray and Barry was starting to whine but Len refused to move until he was sure Ray felt included. He watched as Ray slowly wrapped his hand around Barry’s cock, still unsure if it was okay until Barry whimpered and tried to thrust up into his touch. Barry focused his eyes on Ray and Len grinned.

 

“Ray,” Barry moaned and arousal shot through Ray like lightning. 

 

“Make him come and then get undressed, Ray,” Len ordered Ray hoping that it would make him feel more comfortable being told what to do. Ray started stroke Barry as Len started to thrust again and Barry quickly fell over the edge with a hoarse shout and increased vibrating. Instead of taking his clothes off Ray continued to stand there. However, instead of uncertainty gracing his features, he has a look of total dumbstruck awe on his face.

 

“Barry, are you good to go again?” Len gently shook Barry’s leg to rouse him from his afterglow

 

**(Barry POV)**

 

Barry groaned, “Yeah, just give me ten seconds, Len.” Ten seconds later Barry’s cock started to stiffen again and he turned a heated gaze on Ray. This snapped Ray out of his stupor and he started stripping like his life depended on it.

 

Barry watched as Ray finally crawled onto the bed and Barry took a moment to watch Ray’s muscles bunch and ripple as he moved closer to Barry and Len. Len took the moment Barry was distracted to pull out and Barry whimpered at the loss. Ray was hovering next to Barry, unsure of what to do or who to touch. Len looked like he was about to say something but then Barry sat up. Barry reached out and pulled Ray into a kiss. Ray let out a surprised moan and Barry took the opportunity to lick into Ray’s mouth. Barry rolled onto his knees, careful not to break the kiss, and started to push Ray onto his back. He broke the contact and started peppering kisses down Ray’s chest scraping and nipping along the way. When Barry reached Ray’s navel Ray’s muscles jumped at the contact and Barry smiled against his skin before moving to skirt around Ray’s cock. Barry could hear Len pop the cap off a tube of lube. 

 

Barry looked up from underneath his eyelashes at Ray, making eye contact with Ray’s flushed face, and he sucked Ray’s cock into his mouth watching, not breaking eye contact until Ray threw his head back in ecstasy. 

 

**(Len POV)**

 

Len watched Barry swallow Ray’s cock down to the root and almost missed Ray drop his head back between his shoulders. Len stopped watching his Barry sucking dick like a pro in favor of  watching Ray’s face. Then Ray started to moan louder and he shuddered, bringing his hands up to tug at Barry’s hair, letting his upper body fall back onto the bed. Len looked back to Barry and found him vibrating his mouth while deepthroating Ray. Len figured now was as good a time as any and he grabbed the bottle of lube he’d opened earlier. He grabbed one of Barry’s hand and coated his fingers in lube. Then he sat back to enjoy the show, focusing on Ray’s face again.

 

Ray’s eyes shot open and his mouth fell open in a silent groan as Barry slowly inserted a vibrating finger into his tight hole. Len’s hand unconsciously drifted to his own cock and he gripped himself tightly to keep from coming. Barry upped it to two fingers and Ray arched his back beautifully. Barry pulled off of Ray’s cock with a pop, licking down the shaft to suck a mark at the base, and Ray’s grip tightened in his hair making Barry groan. 

 

Finally Barry inserted a third finger and Ray let go of Barry’s hair with one hand flailing it out to grab onto Len’s ankle. Len delicately pried off Ray’s tight grip to hold his hand instead, bringing it up to his face to kiss Ray’s knuckles gently. For the first time since Barry started prepping him, Ray turned to look at Len, his face wrecked but colored with affection and awe. Len gave him a small smile, rubbing his thumb over Ray’s hand. 

 

**(Ray POV)**

 

Ray’s attention was drawn from Len when Barry pulled his fingers from Ray’s body and leaned back onto his knees. Ray watched Barry as a predatory look spread across his face and he started nip his way back up Ray’s body until they were face to face. Ray stared into Barry’s eyes still not sure how he came to be here: in this situation, under Barry Allen, the Flash, while Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, sat next to them watching. Ray and Len had had sex before, but he had thought it meant nothing. Everyone knew that Len and Barry were in a relationship, though no one had been sure how serious it was. Now Ray was in the middle of a threesome with the both of them and it was starting to look like Len might have feelings for the both of them. The way he had held his hand and kissed it was so caring that Ray had faltered, relaxing his hand in Barry’s hair.

 

Barry leaned down and kissed Ray, breaking him out of his thoughts, his lips gently moving to press back against Barry’s. Barry started the kiss out as a sweet meeting of lips, but soon he turned it into something filthy and licked into Ray’s mouth. He ran his tongue along the roof of Ray’s mouth and Ray whimpered, melting back into the sheets. Barry broke the kiss, and bit Ray’s lip, before sitting up. Ray tried to follow him up but Barry put a hand on his shoulder and lightly pressed him back down. Barry grinned down at him and then looked at Len. Ray watched what appeared to be a silent conversation, then Barry looked back down at Ray.

 

“Are you ready?” Barry smoothed his hand over Ray’s thigh and Ray shivered. He opened his mouth to answer but couldn’t find the words so Ray nodded vigorously instead and parted his legs wider. Barry settled in between Ray’s hip and lined himself up. Ray gasped when he felt the head of Barry’s cock slip into his entrance. Barry shuddered slightly and then continued to slowly push all the way in. Ray could feel every inch of Barry inside of him and Barry was carrying a slight vibration that Ray couldn’t see but could feel everywhere Barry touched him. It wasn’t the vibrations he’d seen earlier when Len had been fucking him.  

 

Barry bottomed out and ground against Ray before pulling out and thrusting back in with no particular rhythm, only moving as he gather the strength. The first orgasm had tired Barry out so he quickly weakened and stilled as if waiting for something. Ray squirmed until he caught sight of Len moving behind Barry and he realized that was what Barry was waiting for.

 

**(Len POV)**

 

Len almost didn’t want to move. Ray’s face as Barry started to vibrate was like nothing Len had ever seen before. He watched Barry pull himself together enough to start thrusting but Len could tell that he was quickly becoming closer to his release. Len moved behind Barry and slid back into him. Barry gave up thrusting all together and Len pulled back slowly while Barry struggled to hold himself up over Ray. Ray had lost all sense and was moaning and whimpering in increasing volume. Len stopped when only the head was left and he waited, looking down at the two people he cared most about finally in the same bed with him. Len squashed that train of thought before it could get any further, now was not the time for feelings, Len was sure Barry would bring them up anyway later. 

 

Len pressed forward and entered Barry in inch, by agonizing inch, until he bottomed out. Barry shuddered once and then broke into a constant and relentless vibration. Len pulled out and thrust back in hard pushing Barry into Ray. Barry let Len set the pace and he focused on fluctuating the vibrations, making them more intense when Len thrust in and weaker when he pulled out. Ray shuddered and twitched beneath Barry, moaning and whimpering at each change in intensity.

 

**(RAY POV!!!)**

 

It felt like it went on for hours, the build up coming in endless waves of pleasure crashing over Ray. He came and saw stars behind his eyes, his mouth open in a silent scream. Ray shuddered and moaned, clenching down on Barry’s vibrating cock and he felt Barry come inside him. Barry collapsed on top of Ray, just barely keeping himself from smothering Ray, He whimpered when Barry captured his lips in a sweet kiss and they licked into each other’s mouths as Len continued to pound into Barry, fucking him through his orgasm. The pounding of Len’s hips made Barry grind into Ray’s sensitive hole and he whimpered into Barry’s mouth. They were both incredibly sensitive and Ray didn’t think he could take much more of it. Finally Len slammed in one last time, stilling his hips and coming in Barry with a deep groan. Len climbed off Barry and he took the opportunity to roll off Ray, flopping down next to him. Ray watched Len get off the bed and go into the bathroom. Ray waited for Barry to tell him he could leave but Len came back out of the bathroom and crawled back onto the bed to lay down on the other side of Ray.

 

Barry lifted his head to look at Len, “What? Aren’t you going to clean up?” A small pout crossing his face.

 

“No. Do it yourself,” Len gave Barry an annoyed look.

 

Barry groaned, “Fine,” and then he was gone and back again. It was the weirdest thing Ray had ever felt and he tried to jerk away but Len pushed him back down, mumbling a tired, ‘You get used to it,’ into his neck. Ray couldn’t see how, it was over in moments, not giving him near enough time to even think about getting used to it, and it’s not like he would ever experience it again. The Barry blur moved on to Len and he jerked slightly before relaxing again. Barry finished cleaning up in seconds and he returned to his spot on the bed next to Ray. 

 

Ray figured that was his cue to leave and he started to get up,, “I guess I’ll leave you two alone now,” his heart sank a little at the thought of this being a one time thing but he was glad to have experienced it anyway. Before Ray could sit up all the way Barry’s surprisingly strong arm was flung across his chest and he was pulled back down. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Len threw an arm over Ray, dragged him across the bed and out from under Barry’s arm. Len tucked Ray against his side and Barry let out a huff before shuffling over to wrap his arms around Ray too.

 

“Yeah, if Len has his way we’d never leave this bed again,” Barry pressed a kiss into the back of Ray’s neck and Len growled against Ray’s chest, “That’s right. I’d lock you both in here if I could.”

 

Ray tensed up in shock and Len leaned back to look at him, uncertainty in his eyes, “Unless you want this to just be a one time thing.” 

 

Barry sat up and stared at Len incredulously, “Are you crazy, Len? Look at him, he’ll never be satisfied by another person again.” Ray almost laughed but Len beat him too it, “Oh really? You think you’re that good?”

 

Barry leaned down over them and whispered, “No, we’re that good,” and he kissed Len then Ray before he settled back down against Ray’s back, “Now go to sleep and quit worrying you two, this is going to be great, you’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;p


End file.
